A New Life
by Ninjalover-02
Summary: After Sasuke returned Sakura fell apart. Her life stolen, depressed and alone she deserts Konoha. Along the road she meet a handsome rogue called Kitoko, can he help her blossom into the beautiful ninja she should be?


**Summary: Sasuke return to the village with Team Taka in tow, now a few months later Karin has managed to turn nearly everyone in the village against Sakura. The pinkette, tired of the treatment, runs from Konoha and begins life as a missing-nin where she meets a strange guy called Kitoko who agrees to help her with her new way of life.**

**Key-lines mean break  
>- mean flashback**

* * *

><p>She quietly walked down the deserted main street of her home. It was risky she'll admit it, just walking out of here. She was actually surprised no one had confronted her yet.<p>

Was she really so weak in their eyes that they wouldn't even stop her from going? It was quite funny really, when her long lost crush had returned she assumed everything would go back to the way it was when they were genin. How wrong she was.

Sasuke had come back, though somewhere along his crazed revenge path he had picked up a new team. The first two were probably her only friends left; Jugo was calm and quiet, much like Sasuke was but without the constant thought of killing someone. Suigetsu who's perverted ways and funny jokes, they had both taken the place that Naruto and Sasuke were supposed to hold.

They were the only two that actually liked her anymore, the only ones left that weren't corrupted by _her _lies.

They cared for her and she for them, Sakura was grateful that those two had decided to visit her that day, when she almost took her life.

/Flashback/

"_Hey Sakura-chan! Jugo and I brought you some stuff from the hospital!" Suigetsu called out playfully as he walked up the stairs to her door followed closely by an orange-haired man who was carrying some folders._

_When they didn't receive a reply the boys glanced at each other. Ever since Sasuke had introduced them they had tried to comfort the pinkette. They, unlike many knew she was unstable and the slightest thing would cause her to snap._

_Suigetsu knocked roughly against the door only to have it swing open soundlessly. "Sakura-chan doesn't leave her door unlocked now days" Jugo muttered walking in._

_The kitchen and lounge room were empty which only left either the bedroom or back yard. The boys left the folders on the table and walked slowly up the stairs, barely looking at the loose nail that had once held the photo of Team 7 in its early days._

"_Sakura-chan?" one of them whispered. Once again there was no answer, and that silence only increased the sinking feeling in their stomachs. Finally they reached the bedroom door and nudged it open. Sakura was sitting on her pink bed. Her head was lowered which allowed her cotton candy hair to flow over her face hiding it from view. But the most eye drawing thing was the pure black kunai clutched tightly in her left hand with the blade placed on her opposite wrist._

"_Sakura-chan!" they sprinted forward and knocked the blade from her grasp. Suigetsu wrapped his muscular arms around her still form. "Sakura-chan, what the hell were you thinking?" his voice was gentle but strained._

_The pinkette started to tremble as her tears rolled down her cheek and began to soak his tight purple shirt. After what seemed like an hour she stopped and looked down ashamed at what she was about to do to herself._

"_I-I'm so so sorry. I could-n't help it. when s-she came i-in an-d showed m-m-e the ring. Then s-he said I sho-uld just disappear forever si-nce I w-w-wa-s no-thing bu-t a burden. I'm so sorry! She completely picked me apart. But she's right! I can't do anything useful for anyone! And with the Akatsuki gone and Orochimaru hiding-" she was cut off from her rant by Jugo who had clamped one of his large hands over her mouth._

"_Sakura-chan" he whispered softly as if he was trying to comfort a small child "Don't believe a word of that. You are not useless or a burden." Suigetsu nodded and placed his hand on the small of her back._

"_Yeah! You took out Sasori and was the lead medic in the war against Madara and saved thousands of lives. You're stronger than Tsunade-sama and you're patient, reliable, talented and a total babe!" he flashed his perverted smile at her for the last comment._

_Sakura cracked a small grateful smile and hugged them both tightly like they were her only lifeline._

"_Thank you both for everything" she whispered._

/Ended/

Sakura shook her head and got back to her previous thoughts.

'_Oh yeah' _she said or more like growled in her head _'Karin' _now that was snarled out.

That stupid red-haired cow was the heart of her problems. Oh how Sakura wished she could wring her little neck for everything she had done. First turning everyone-minus Suigetsu and Jugo-against her, then stealing her job at the hospital and her sensei. Practically everything Sakura had worked so hard for in the last three years was snatched away from her and given to this new girl without a moment's thought.

'**Come on Saku. This place doesn't deserve us, let's get out of here.' **Inner said quietly as though anything above a whisper and someone other than Sakura would hear her.

She picked up the pace, ignoring Ino's flower shop and the ramen stand; they had no place in her heart anymore.

The gates seemed to suddenly appear in front of the kunoichi. _'We're finally here. I'm free!' _she thought as chakra channelled automatically to her feet and she began to sprint up the wall before gracefully leaping down and rolling forward into a crouch to avoid damage.

"This is it" she murmured a second before and took to the trees, jumping between them like a wraith.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

"Tsunade-sama!" the drunk Hokage groaned and looked up just as Shizune burst through the door with Naruto behind her. "What is it, can't you see I'm busy with-"

"Sakura-chan is GONE!"

"What!" Tsunade instantly felt her hangover disappear, Sakura was….gone? How? Why?

"Naruto! Get the Konoha 11 plus Team Taka in here NOW!" the blonde nodded and disappeared. The Hokage slumped in her chair and held her head, this was extremely bad. If she left than that meant she could possibly-

The door opened and everyone ran in and lined up, she took notice of the way her new student was holding hands with the Uchiha. "What's going on Hokage-sama?" Neji asked quickly, the blonde's head snapped up and she stood, moving in front of her desk.

"Sakura Haruno has deserted the village. We need to retrieve her immediately." Everyone showed shock other than Karin who smirked slightly to herself before frowning.

"Why should we bring her back? She was nothing but dead weight that needed to be trimmed anyway" she shrugged her shoulders and most in the room nodded in agreement.

"Just shut up Karin!" they turned to see Jugo and Suigetsu glaring at them, both their faces (though Suigetsu more than Jugo) were livid. "You have _no idea _what she's been going through the past few month so just shut up!" and sprinted to the front of the group and looked at them all. Jugo slowly moved to his side.

"I can't believe you all! She was your friend for years and you don't even care about her anymore!" he turned to Tsunade "Please Hokage-sama. Let Jugo and me go after her, we can talk her into coming back, she's confused and unstable-"

"What do you mean unstable?" Shizune asked stepping forward hugging Tonton closer to her chest. "She tried to kill herself a few days ago, we just got there in time to stop her from doing it." Jugo said stepping forward causing nearly everyone gasped quietly.

"There's no way, Sakura-chan wouldn't do something like that" Naruto protested and pointed a finger at the white haired Jounin who glared back. "How would you know, as far as Sakura told us she hasn't spoken to any of you in months!"

Ino looked at the ground and closed her eyes trying not to let her tears show. _'Forehead wouldn't do this, she loves Konoha. But Suigetsu's right, we haven't had a sleepover in almost half a year….'_

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade slammed her hands down on the desk "Do any of you realise what kind of information she's carrying?" when no one said anything she elaborated "Sakura was my personal assistant for almost four years, she helped me file classified documents, top secret information. Sometimes she would stay up late and do some of the work by herself without my help."

She could see some where catching on, Tenten spoke first "She'd know most of Konoha's secrets, blueprints everything."

"Some of you may not know this but Sakura was practically running the village, she attended council meetings and knows most of my jutsu. She is a genius even if you don't know it. She could very well sneak into Konoha, how long do you think it would take her to break in here if she knew every corner, every trap and take something important or even kill me, she could if she wanted to. Uchiha before you came back I was willing to sign her up for the Anbu exams but she turned it down saying she didn't think she was ready."

Karin looked at the ground, was Sakura really that strong? "Sakura is as strong as if not stronger than many of you."

Neji frowned, _'Haruno was supposed to be and Anbu, why did Karin say-'_ his eyes widened as he glanced at the newest couple holding hands. _'She did it on purpose, to crush the competition. Oh My Kami what have we done?'_

"You have a week, Kiba track her scent anyway you can and bring her back here _alive_. GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later-Sakura's POV<strong>

It's been one month, I couldn't believe it. I knew it wasn't very long compared to others but still, I haven't come across any Konoha ninja. _'Maybe they gave up on me, I mean why would they care about such and annoying little girl like me?'_

'_**Saku think clearly. So what we haven't seen any, that's good! It means your plan of keeping a low profile is working and they can't get a lock on you.'**_

Inner was right my plan was working, I never made a scene unless it was for a mission but then again most of the ones I took were assassinations and smuggling jobs.

'_**And just think, since we're stronger now when we do see them they'll be in for a surprise~' **_I mentally nodded as I headed back to my hotel for a little rest. She was right again, I could feel my body getting stronger with each day. The constant moving from place to place, fighting and missions were building up my muscles and stamina so much it wasn't funny.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The pinkette hummed quietly as she quickly climbed the stairs and opened her door. She grabbed a spare pair of clothes and jumped in the shower, letting out a moan of delight when she felt the hot water pour over her body, instantly making her sore muscles relax.

Sakura turned the water off and got dressed, she'd already stayed in this town for three days she couldn't afford someone finding her and tipping off the Anbu who were rumoured to be pretty close to the area. _'Though' _she thought _'Some sake wouldn't hurt at the moment.'_

Making up her mind Sakura packed her belongings and made her way the local bar a few blocks down. She didn't bother putting up a henge because this little place was run by some thugs would wouldn't really care if Madara flipping Uchiha was waltzing through the streets. She had to be careful of everyone else though; already some of the people she passed were throwing her looks.

She glanced at her outfit, just a tight black shirt and shorts that stopped halfway down her thighs, both showed her curves nicely. The former Konoha ninja smirked _'Oh they think I'm hot. I guess that make sense, even Ino said I look-'_ she stopped that train of thought there. _'I can't be weighed down by things like friends anymore.'_

Sakura opened the bar door, inside was dim and smelled of smoke, alcohol and sweat. She smiled slightly, that smell was becoming more and more familiar to her these days. All conversations had stopped, instead the male population favoured watching the pink-haired beauty seem to glide to the bar and order two bottles of sake.

Sakura moved to one of the tables in the back that was empty, some of the men were giving her creepy glances or outright staring. _**'It's because you look like a babe, just like Suigetsu told us. Remember?' **_The green eyed kunochi's face fell, Jugo and Suigetsu must be so hurt by her leaving. She just hoped they wouldn't try to bring her back, she would rather die than set foot on Konoha soil again.

She took her time scanning the room for potential threats, her emerald orbs landed on one guy sitting in the corner. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him, in fact she had come across him on one of her missions. Tried to kill her client, luckily Sakura had got him out in time.

He was around her age, maybe a year older with short but curly brown hair and grey eyes. He wasn't the bulkiest man she'd seen but he definitely looked strong. The guy wore a black shirt that hugged his upper body so she could see some of his muscles perfectly. His pants were similar to those the Konoha Anbu wore except they were strapped down under his shoes.

The most noticeable thing with him was the large broadsword-that resembled the one Suigetsu had taken from Zabuza's grave-that was leaning against his table.

Sakura glanced away just as he looked up at her instead finding the wall very interesting at the moment. She could feel the guys smirk from her spot across the room! The door opened, blinding her for a second before it was closed again.

There were six guys all together, all bulky and scarred. Sakura dismissed them and took another swig from her sake bottle, enjoying the familiar burning feeling as it ran down her throat. Her gaze shifted back to the guy with the sword, he had leaned back so his face was hidden in the shadows and his gaze was flickering between the new arrivals and the pinkette.

She looked up just as the men made their way towards her table. The whole room was tense, waiting for something. The ringleader held up his hand and his lackeys stopped, he however continued to advance. He paused just in front of her.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" his gruff voice was irritated and impatient. A smirk found its way to the pinkette's face, even though she was new to the life of a missing-nin Sakura liked to think her attitude had drastically changed as well. She was bolder, blunter and absolutely _**loved **_to annoy people.

Her head tilted slightly to the left "Who?" her voice was innocent though obviously annoyed him, the guy slammed his hand onto the table causing it to rattle slightly.

"Sakura Haruno! Ex Konoha ninja, apprentice to the Fifth Hokage, Jounin, One of the world's best medics! Ring a bell!" _**'Wow we're famous and it's only been a month!' **_Inner pumped her fist in the air.

"Sorry, never heard of her" Sakura muttered as she reached over to grab her sake bottle again, but before she could even get close to it the table, along with the sake was smashed against the wall by the man.

'_Ok, these guys are getting on my nerve'_

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

I had been watching the pink-haired girl as soon as she had entered the bar. Of course I remembered her from a few missions ago, we never got to fight because I had to get out of there but she had captured my interests. Not only with her looks and the way her hips swung a little as she walked, it was when she had turned to face me. Her lovely emerald eyes held a bright fire that burned with determination.

I had failed to find her name and she was obviously new. I was pretty upset that no one seemed to know who she was, of course there was talk of a pink-haired ninja but her name was different on each mission.

I looked down at my kunai pouch for a minute but looked up when I felt someone staring at me. I smirked when the girl looked at the wall. She was pretty hot I had to admit, though she did look strong.

The door swung open and I nearly groaned. _'Didn't I lose them near Fire? How can they keep finding me so quickly!' _I thought and leaned back so they couldn't see my face. My hand was slowly reaching for my sword, I didn't want to kill them here, it would get to messy.

The leader, Hariku, didn't even glance in my direction. Instead he walked straight to the mysterious girl who was already on her second sake bottle. What happened next I wasn't expecting, they actually knew who she was.

"Sakura Haruno! Ex Konoha ninja, apprentice to the Fifth Hokage, Jounin, One of the world's best medics! Ring a bell!" I kept my eyes on the girl, Fifth Hokage eh, not bad.

"Sorry, never heard of her" this girl was either really stupid or really brave. Did she not know who they were? The table slammed into the wall shattering, my hand tightened around the hilt of my sword.

Then she did something I didn't expect.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok how was it? do you like, hate?<strong>

**R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<strong>

**Please!-5 reviews and I'll update!**


End file.
